


Mortal Kombat: On The Run (Kano X OC)

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bar Fight, Bartenders, F/M, Hiding, Smooth Criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: Just another night as the underpaid bartender, or thats what Megaera thought, as she started her shift. Until a man with a glowing red eye comes in, and takes a special interest in her, ordering drinks, flirting, and even making a very special offer, one that will change her life if accepted. Will Megaera be able to survive the man's intense courtship, or will she end up an unwilling participant in her own romance?





	Mortal Kombat: On The Run (Kano X OC)

Megaera walked slowly down the sidewalk, her mind on auto as she headed to her place of work, the Shade Cave, a once popular bar that was bright and famous, now run down and a place that attracts shady deals, drugs, and criminals of all crimes. Thankfully for her, most of the criminals would buy a drink, finish their business, and leave, so she wouldn't have to fear for her life every time she went to work. She looks herself in the glass of another building, brushing her black button up shirt and her dark blue work pants off of any debris, mentally thanking the gods that her puff ball cat, Poof, hadn't shed all over her outfit. She puts her long, brown hair up into a pony tail, and she rubs the circles under her icy blue eyes. After a moment more, Megaera began walking once more, rounding the corner to walk into the Shade Cave.   
There was a few people there, a couple guys in the corner booth, eyes darting to her before continuing their deals, a pass-out at the bar, drooling all over her counter, and a unhappy looking man in a side booth, several bottles of booze on the table. She sighs, and goes to the bar, where her coworker, Misty, was trying to finish her rounds.  
"Hey Misty..." Megaera says, going behind the bar. Misty waves before handing her the key.  
"I have to get going. I was suppose to pick up a friend so we can plan her wedding." Misty says, clocking out. "Have a good night, Meg!"  
"You too, Misty." Megaera says, watching her coworker leave. After watching her get in her car and leave, Megaera puts on her apron, unbuttons a few buttons from the top of her shirt, and gets to reading the drink menu, rereading all the instructions to make certain drinks. A few people came in here and there, requesting the usual drinks as they waited on their 'clients' or flirted with her.  
"Here you go, sir." Meg says, handing over a bloody mary to a shady guy, who thanks her and goes to a corner, leaving a dollar tip. She sighs, and pockets the dollar, before looking around. Another slow night in the dump she called her work. She drummed her fingers against the bar, wishing there was something exciting that would relieve her of her existential boredom.  
As if to answer, the door slammed open to reveal many men in very strange clothing as they stormed in, loud, rambunctious, and thirsty, as they crammed by the bar, demanding drinks and food. Megaera kept up with the orders, managing to give everyone their drinks as her cook gave out the food. It was until she was faced with a red eyed older man, that she paused.  
"'Ello love... Busy, aren't ya...?" The man purred, his brown eye looking her up and down, a lecherous grin on his face.   
"That I am, sugar. What will it be?" Megaera asked, putting on her most seductive tone. The man grins bigger, before his red eye flashes.  
"How about some rum... along with you with no top?" The man says, Megaera using all of her willpower to hold back the biggest eye roll in the history of eye rolls.  
"One shot of rum, coming up..." She says, turning around and pouring him a shot. She debated on spitting in his drink, before turning back and handing him it.  
"Thanks love..." He says with a wink, before downing it. She gives him a sultry smile, trying to not gag, before attending to another man. Megaera could feel the man's eyes on her, almost stripping her with his gaze, as she gave another man his drink. She tried to keep her thoughts off of him, but after everyone else left the bar to sit back and drink at a table, she was stuck with Red Eye, who still sat at the bar. She turns and gives him a look, and he shakes his glass at her. She grabs the bottle of rum, and refills his glass, his gaze firm on her face.  
"You look familiar. Have you been in my bed before?" The man asked, a few men at the tables chuckling.  
"No... You must be thinking of another gorgeous woman." Megaera says, some other men making 'ooo' sounds.  
"Well well, you are a lively one..." He smirks, his look turning more deviant. Megaera took a moment to look at this older man, who's hair was mixed of gray and brown. He had a great body for one so old, and his upper body was tattooed with designs of black inked dragons, which were slightly covered with a leather strap, connected to a circular device on his left pec. He had a goatee, his beard long enough for a rubber band to wrap around it. It looked like a hunter's knife was in it's sheath attached to his back, and she noticed other weapons on him, attached to his belt. He had on light gray camo cargo pants, filled with assorted tools and things.  
"That's what they all say, sugar." She says, picking up a cloth and wiping off a glass.   
"Have you ever been with an Australian, baby?" The man asks, watching her hips.  
"Have you been with a woman, sweetie?" She asks, dropping the 'nice' attitude. The men started whistling and cheering, making the man's smile grow.  
"You are special, thats for sure... Not many would have the nerve to talk to me like that, love. What's your name?" He asks, his red eye glowing.  
"Name's Megaera, stranger. You?" She says, pouring a drink for a man who walked up to the bar.  
"Kano. I would remember it, cause it's the name that will be on your lips tonight." The man says, making Megaera finally roll her eyes.  
"Right... I will keep that in mind, Kano." She says, inspecting her bottles. It was going to be a long evening, thats for sure.  
*********  
"...And that's why I am wanted in Siberia." Kano says, Megaera allowing a smile to be on her face. Kano had not shut up about his adventures after the 8th shot of rum, and surprisingly, Megaera was not too annoyed with them.  
"Wow... You managed to piss off that many people? Never would have guessed." Megaera says, almost playful sarcasm in her voice. Most of Kano's men had left, paying higher than her usual customers.  
"You are lucky, love. Not many can talk to me like that and live to say they have." Kano says, before looking around. His red eye was bright, and he looked like he was trying to make sure he wasn't being listened on. He bends forward, and whispers, "'Ey... Megaera, right? How would you like to make an easy buck?"  
"I don't commit crimes, Kano. I just give drinks to the ones who do." She says, narrowing her eyes. Kano chuckled, and looks at her.  
"It's only a minor thing, baby... And I will pay you a thousand dollars a week if you accept."   
At that, Megaera froze. She looks at Kano, hesitant as her mind ran over that amount. She was short on cash, and that sorta thing would help with the bills, rent, and expenses as she attempted to go to college. She sighs, and bends down, close to Kano's face.  
"Alright... What is it?"  
Kano grinned, and caressed her cheek, making her flinch.  
"Well... You let me live at your place, hiding out for a while. You see, I am on the run from some very determined people who want my head, love. I need a place to stay until my men can... lead them astray. You seem like a very... compatible partner for me, so... what do ya say? Will you share a bed with a criminal?"


End file.
